


Small skinny skeleton

by Rebeccamcr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Band Fic, Brain Damage, Coma, Drugs, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeccamcr/pseuds/Rebeccamcr
Summary: Frank, Ray, Mikey and Gerard are together a popular rock band. Friendships have been very close for a long time before stress and fatigue begin to affect Gerard and Frank's friendship, which escalates in an unfortunate way.Also: First fic warning!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something :D
> 
> Im also gonna post more chapters and stuff whenever i can.

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sky was cloudless, the air was warm, the birds were singing and everything was perfect.

Everything else except one thing.

"ARE YOU TOTALLY CRAZY!"

"YES, BUT I'M NOT AS CRAZY AS YOU ARE FUCKER!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOUTING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHATS TIME IS IT?!"

"Sorry Mikey, but Frank doesn't understand that the toaster doesn't belong there!" Gerard argued with his hands in a rush. His face was a bit red with anger.

"it was there yesterday and i haven't moved it anywhere! a n y w h e r e!" Frank spoke out quickly, no longer looking at Gerard.

"You two are really arguing about the toaster's location, have you lost your mind, I'd like to sleep in the morning without my brother and friend arguing here at the fucking morning!"Mikey said angrily. He'd been listening to this for a week. Frank or Gerard started arguing about something normal thing, and that usually ended with them no longer talking to each other.

"Ray is so asleep that he luckily didn't wake up. Could you please and try to be in peace?"

"Shit. You're right. We have a show tomorrow and I want to be there without the fear that something will hit my head." Gerard mumbled and gave Frank a glance.

"Fuck you, Gerard. Go to hell I'm serious." Frank finally said and turned to leave the kitchen to cool down.

Mikey didn't like the duo fighting at all, but he didn't know what to do, so he hadn't done anything. He hadn't even spoken to Ray about it.  
___

The day was hot and the situation was as tense as in the morning. Frank smoked his fifth cigarette. Gerard was reading comics in his room. Mikey made the food and Ray helped.

"could you set the table please?" Mike asked as he made his pasta sauce. Mikey was good at making pasta, so he did it often.

"Sure!" Ray said happily, at least someone had slept well today...

When the group was at the table, it started again. Mikey sighed and looked at his plate as he listened to the duo's arguing.

"Don't you hear me, give that fucking cheese over here... and it's my fork!" Frank shouted at Gerard, who in turn refused, be Cause Frank was shouting again. 

"you are so childish." Ray sighed as he ate his own food.

__

couple of hours later when they were alone.

"what now?" Frank asked, this time with a calmer voice, fortunately.

"What you and Gerard have been arguing about so much lately. I don't like it and I know Ray doesn't like it either." Mikey said quietly, sitting on the edge of one of the armchairs that was in the living room.

"Not now Mikey, I don't-"

"Frank."

"hh. Okay. You've probably noticed that this is all very hard for me..interviews and stuff, can you imagine.. me!" Frank sighed, looking down again. "I shout quite often."

"are you sure you can play on the next show?" Mikey asked and Frank nodded. "I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ookay this is a bit longer chapter and im sorry.. Because I really dont know how to write but..

"Frank, can you hear me?" Ray asked and lightly shook his friend's shoulder.

"What- yeah, I'm only in my thoughts." Frank said quietly. He hadn't talked to Gerard after yesterday's dinner. They were about to start the show and he wasn't quite ready for it. It felt like a million butterflies in his stomach.

"Frank, talk to Gerard. I'm sure he has a yearning for your friendship. By talking about things done, dont worry." Ray said, those curly in front of his eyes.

Frank liked Ray, they were good friends, but he liked Gerard too. Maybe after the show he would talk.. If all went well.

he looked over his shoulder and noticed Gerard and Mikey a little further away. Sighing, he turned his head away and nodded to himself.

"By the way, it was a good idea to come here early, it's not nice to be nervous." Ray said breaking the awkward silence.

Frank nodded again.

Gerard had noticed Frank glancing at them. Mikey had also noticed it. "you can't be angry with him forever." He said and shrugged

"I know, I just don't know what to do. He's been yelling at me all the time." Gerard sighed quietly. His chest was squeezed when he talked about it, but he had to.

"do something nice for him, what makes him happy?" Mikey asked, glancing again at Frank with those glasses slightly inclined.

Gerard wondered if he could really do something for Frank. After thinking for a moment, he knew..  
__

The show had started.. Almost well. Nothing had happened and nothing unusual seemed to happen.. But then..

Frank had played Five em hell kid on one side of the stage and Gerard had been on the other side. Mikey ignored the fact that he had fallen into the middle of the stage when he was almost left alone.

Gerard's singing sounded terrible. He couldn't focus on anything except what he was going to do. Usually he would have fixed it by touching himself, or by doing something else stupid, but not this time. black hair in front of his his eyes, he glanced at Frank a little between the songs.

For Im not okay, Frank hadn't shouted his part, which felt bad for gerard, even though the fans was screaming right in front of them.

Song after song.

You know what they do to guys like us in Prison started. Gerard tried to get close to Frank, but almost always failed. Why didn't Frank want to be around him? Usually they played close together, shit Gerard hated this.

The song was over and Gerard had given up a long time ago. At that moment he was singing again in the middle of the stage, shouting so loud that his throat hurt.  
He noticed too late that Frank was next to him.

What happened next was hard for him to remember, but.

As Gerard sang, Frank had suddenly jumped towards him. He had wrapped his arms around Gerard, as if Frank had tried to overthrow him.

Gerard tried to push him away from himself, trying not to fall at the same time. Whatever Frank had tried to do, it had become more and more attacking.

"what the hell is bothering you now!" Gerard shouted as he almost stumble upon Frank's guitar, which had fallen from his shoulder. Gerard had also dropped his microphone.

Mikey and Ray watched as Gerard and Frank wrestled on the other side of the stage. Gerard was successful in overthrowing this, after which he went for a walk. Mikey heard the audience screaming and shouting, not sure if it was a scared or excited cry.

"GERARD NO.. fuck..!" Ray shouted after seeing Gerard pick up Frank's guitar. The guitar's owner was on his knees, trying to get back to standing. he just turned his head until.. 

*SMAK*

Gerard had taken a few quick steps towards Frank and hit him with his own guitar, right in his head.

It was quiet for a moment

Nobody moves, except Frank. Who had slumped back to the ground.

"call an ambulance!" Ray shouted over his shoulder. He had first figured out to go see what had happened to Frank.

"what's wrong with you, Gee!" Mikey shouted at his brother, clearly in shock.

"I... I didn't mean..i didn't mean to-." Gerard said, covering his eyes with his hands. He did not understand the situation. he was in shock too.

"He have blood in his forehead, but it doesn't seem like a big wound." Ray said nervously and threw his own guitar away. "Frank, can you hear? Frank!"

Soon, Gerard heard the sounds of an ambulance siren from afar. God please, save Frank..  
__

"pupils doesn't respond, the heart rate is low and breathing is difficult!" the paramedic informed the other as they pushed unconscious Frank along the hospital corridors.

The bash had been so severe that Frank had vomited slightly In the middle of a way to the hospital, even though he was not even awake.

"Doctor! His heart rate is going down!" the other shouted again.

"shit.." 

__

3 hours later ..

"how is he?" Mike asked as soon as the doctor stepped in the door.

"i suppose you are mr. Iero's family?" the female doctor asked while digging out her pad.

Everyone nodded, even Gerard, who was crying quietly behind them.

"Okay. Mr. Iero suffered a severe stroke to the head, causing bleeding in his brain. We were able to stop it, but we dont know yet the other injurys. He fell into a coma half an hour ago.. Im sorry." 

Mikey breathed quietly and Ray grabbed his shoulder.

"this is my fault." Gerard was crying


	3. Chapter 3

"Gerard, please. You've been staying there for two days." Mikey sighed at his brother's door. He hadn't seen Gerard for a couple of days and he started to worry.

"I already told you, Mikey. I'm fine." Gee's tired voice came from behind the door. Bullshit. He didn't even sound good

"Frank is still breathing, even the doctors didn't think he would wake up in a couple of days. But you know, no one hates you!"

There was a moment's silence, and Mikey didn't get an immediate response, before he heard a silent sigh. "look at the net and tell me that again.." Gerard said quietly. Was he crying?

"You should come see him. That's what Frank would want. To be with you." Mikey tried, before he heard the sound downstairs. Ray had returned from the hospital! They had taken turns when they would go to see Frank, now, when Gerard didn't seem to be excited to come with them.

When no answer was heard, Mikey walked down the narrow stairs to the lower floor.

"how is he?" Mikey asked first to his curly-haired friend

"still looks dead, but doctors say he's fine.  
-  
Gerard still hasn't shown his face?" Ray asked, though he kinda already knew the answer.

Mikey shook his head sadly.

"he should know we are not angry with him.." Ray started quietly. "Although he hurt our friend." 

Mikey sighed. "he only focuses on what the internet says." he shrugged and continued; "Some have started to hate him and I understand why, but they shouldn't talk about it in such an unfriendly tone."

Ray nodded.  
-

Hours passed and Gerard was nowhere to be seen. Mikey had made dinner for his brother and decided to be so kind that he had took it to Gerard's door.

Sighing quietly, he carefully knocked on the door.

"Gee, I brought you something to eat." he said, waiting for an answer.

"You have to eat!" he continued when nothing was heard. this wasn't fun, should he have been more worried about his brother than his friend, who was lying in a coma at the hospital? 

Finally he heard Gerard apparently get up out of bed to open the door.

For Mikey, Gerard's face was a small shock.

His brother looked almost dead, not even a ghost. He looked like a zombie and Mikey could have sworn he could see a slightly greenish tint in Gerard's skin.

"thank you." Gerard said with a hoarse voice and tried to force a smile on his face. "I'm fine .." he added, noticing mikey's stopped face.

"Gerard let me in." Mikey finally said, not waiting for an answer. He walked past Gerard to this small room.

The room was almost as messy as her brother's black hair. Some, liquid on the floor, used clothes everywhere and the smell was horrible.

"Gerard! This is not how it works!" Mikey shouted and turned around. Gerard didn't even seem to hear the words of his younger brother. He just sat on the bed and looked down. 

Mikey sighed and sat next to Gerard "I know you're worried about Frank, but dont forget yourself. Its nothing healthy."

"Sorry." Gerard said softly, looking at his hands. "I've made enough bad to you."

"Gerard, we're still not angry with you. You are my brother, I love you! All the people who have been mean to you, they don't know you." Mikey said. He put his other hand on his brother's shoulder.

Gerard chuckled unhappily "thanks, I do not know why I did it. I'm just stupid."

"Hey. Could you come with us to see Frank, get some fresh air and cheer?" Mikey asked, trying to sound encouraging.

Short silent

"Okay .."


End file.
